ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Hakui UFO Museum
The Cosmo Isle Hakui Space and UFO Museum opened on 1 July 1996Message from Beyond Boundaries by Joyce L. Murphy, 17 Aug 1996 in ,Japan's Space and UFO Museum: Shape of Things to Come, by Michael Lindemann, May 1996 , . Development Cosmo Isle Hakui was built primarily as an education project for both international visitors and the Japanese community. The project is said to have received up to at least 90% funding from the Japanese Government. The UFO museum was announced to the international public as early as 1994, scheduled to be opened on 1 July 1996. Cosmo Isle Hakui carries space and UFO-related information and artifacts, including declassified archive material. According to Johsen Takano, Head of Construction and Director of Planning at the time, the topics on display would include studies in aerial phenomena, alien abductions, crop circles, UFO contacts, and radio transmissions related to SETI. Takano is on record saying: "Inside we will show much UFO and Crop Circle information. This is the first phase of a government program which has a budget of 5,400,000,000 yen, approximately 50 million US dollars." The museum’s space memorabilia contains exhibits on both U.S. and Russian missions including Vostok 1, the actual Russian spacecraft that took the first person into orbit in 1961.Mysterious Japanese UFO Museum Investigated by FBI by Paul Seaburn, October 3, 2015 UFO collection UFO activists hoped that this UFO project in would add pressure to other governments worldwide into revealing their classified information regarding UFOs and their space programs. Robert Dean and his wife Cecelia were scheduled to fly to Japan for the grand opening.JAPAN UFO MUSEUM, by Richard Boylan, 16 Feb 1996 However initial plans fell through when it was discovered that there was only a small amount of actual UFO information on display and present within the museum. It remained suspicious to some interested parties that the U.S. Japanese Trade Agreement in 1996 was signed right at the heels of the museum’s grand opening, following backpedal statements that “there was never any interest on the part of the Japanese government in the museum and in getting UFO information out to the world”. made opening the Japanese market a key priority as assessed in April 12, 1996.U.S. TRADE POLICY WITH JAPAN: ASSESSING THE RECORD, The Council of Economic Advisers and U.S. Treasury Department, April 12, 1996 The museum’s interest in UFOs was revitalized after the release of the FBI’s Unexplained Phenomenon files in 2010. The Hakui Centre announced that they discovered a declassified FBI document that proves the existance of Aliens DO Exist, Says Top Secret FBI Memo Found By UFO Researchers, Yahoo News, 28 September 2015—referring to the Guy Hottel report dated 22 March 1950 (See also Guy Hottel). The document was declassified by the FBI and released to the general public on 6 December 2010.FBI Records: The Vault, Unexplained Phenomenon Interestingly, Hakui Centre’s public announcement on the Guy Hottel memo may have elicited a response from the FBI. Conveniently set near the anniversary date, on 25 March 2013 the FBI issued a press release essentially calling the memo a hoax, "Finally, the Hottel memo does not prove the existence of UFOs; it is simply a second- or third-hand claim that we never investigated.""UFOs and the Guy Hottel Memo" (Press release). Federal Bureau of Investigation. March 25, 2013. Retrieved March 30, 2013. Had there been the expected support for Cosmo Isle Hakui to have a proper UFO collection, the centre could have possibly met the expectation of having a library to contain over 10,000 official documents relating to UFO phenomena gathered from multiple countries that would be available to researchers and the general public, but sadly the reviews have indicated otherwise.Trip Advisor, Cosmo Isle Hakui References Resources * [http://www.hakui.ne.jp/ufo/index.html Hakui UFO Museum official website] * Wiki Voyage, Hakui Category:Japan Category:Travel